yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 027
"Challengers Assemble", known as "Opening!! Maiami Championship" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on October 12, 2014 and in Australia on November 29, 2015. Nicktoons aired on November 20, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 22, 2016. Summary You Show Duel School's six scholars are preparing for the big day. Skip knows that all of them have qualified for the Arc League Championship, a statement that makes him almost cry with pride. Skip reaches forward to hug his students but they dodge, sending him crashing. A cyclist then rides over his back. An embarrassed Zuzu suggests that her dad was too enthusiastic. Allie points out that they haven't reached the arena where the Championship will take place. Skip gets up and explains again: the Championship has three divisions: Youth, Junior and Senior. Allie, Frederick and Tate have qualified for the Youth division, while Yuya, Zuzu and Sora have qualified for the Junior division. Skip then explains that the Arc League Championship welcomes students not only from Paradise City, but across the world. Skip encourages his students to advance as far as possible in the Championship in order to spread the appeal of their entertainment duelling. From now on, his students are not only classmates, but also rivals. Just as his "get fired up" speech reaches its climax, Skip's students are already boarding the school bus. Once Skip gets on as the bus driver, he asks if everyone's ready, then sets off. However, Zuzu asks Skip to stop, because Yuya hasn't boarded the bus. Everyone else soon realises, including Skip himself, and cry out. Arc League Championship merchandise is being sold on the streets of Paradise. A reporter notes the duelling fever that has invaded for the days to come, and explains that Paradise is the home of Leo Corporation, the inventors of Real Solid Vision. The same reporter also states that the Arc League Championship has been in recent years dubbed the greatest duel tournament in the world, participated by duelists across the world, and thus, Paradise welcomes many tourists at this time of the year. The reporter later overlooks the stadium and notes that it is already full of spectators awaiting the opening ceremony. The spectators cheer as Declan, Riley and Henrietta of the Akaba family take their seats in a VIP box for the Leo Corporation, the tournament's main sponsor. As several cheer Declan's name, some other spectators note that it's the first time they see him in public. One spectator remembers that Declan won all three divisions of the tournament in the past, before qualifying for the professional leagues aged 15. At the stadium corridors, Allie, Frederick and Tate meet up at one spot after searching for Yuya to no avail. Skip is informed and continues to look for Yuya outside. Meanwhile, Sora is sitting at a corner consuming a lollipop when Zuzu and the You Show Youths approach him. Sora says he hasn't seen Yuya where he's standing. Zuzu mentions calling his home but nobody answered. Suddenly, Aura Sentia appears before the five of them. She is also not happy that "her darling" isn't showing up. Zuzu flares angrily at Aura's slip of the tongue, scaring the You Show Youths. Aura postulates, with a blush, that Yuya might have went to her place to meet with her parents. Zuzu is about to unleash her paper fan fury at Aura; at that point, Allie reminds them that the opening ceremony is about to start. Nonetheless, Aura claims that her fortune-telling can pinpoint Yuya's possible location. She places her crystal apple on the floor above a piece of cloth, and waves her hand above it. Her playful attitude grates on Zuzu even further, but before Zuzu can strike, Aura claims to have found Yuya. She points at a distance across the sea. Indeed, Yuya is overlooking the stadium from a bridge very far away, hoping to get closer to his long-lost father. He remembers the very last time he met his father: before he was due to challenge The Sledgehammer. His father hoped Yuya would do his best in junior tournaments, but also reminded him not to lose what makes him unique. He finishes reminiscing by swinging his pendant. At that point, Yuya's mother Yoko has tracked him down. She explains that Zuzu had phoned her, saying that he missed the bus and everyone has been trying to find him. Yuya hesitates trying to respond. Yoko puts her hands on Yuya's shoulders, saying that the stadium is where to find his father, not the bridge. At the stadium corridors, people are beginning to spread rumours about Yuya Sakaki not showing up, just like his father. Allie and Zuzu begin to worry. Suddenly, Yuya is running up to his fellow You Show students. Although he apologises for his lateness, Zuzu isn't satisfied and asks where he was. Yuya just says he got occupied with something, and begins to lead his group into the stadium. Zuzu is not impressed at Yuya's behaviour, especially at the next moment when he bumps into a familiar face, who calls Yuya a wimp. Grizzlepike Jones still does not accept that Sledge lost to Yuya, and challenges him. While Yuya's classmates wonder who he is, Jones claims victory for him would prove that Yuya's a coward like his father. Yuya grits his teeth in defiance. Then, to Yuya's surprise, Gong appears to quell the feud. Jones says his old apprentice is not showing him respect, but Gong claims to no longer bear any sort of relation. (In the dub, Jones refers to Gong as Yuya's bodyguard instead.) An announcement calls the duelists to form a line behind their placards to enter, thus, Jones walks away, hoping that they would meet in the tournament. Yuya is thrilled that Gong is also entering the tournament. Gong confirms, having reached the 60% win rate just before the deadline. They clasp hands as a mark of respect. Soon, Nico Smiley takes to the center of the stadium to bring the opening ceremony under way, and the duelists begin to enter. Leo Institute's duelists are first to meet the audience. Yuya and Zuzu see that Leo Institute's chosen participants include Dipper O'rion, Julia Krystal, Sylvio Sawatari, Kit Blade, and to their surprise, Shay Obsidian. Next, the Bandit Warrior Academy duelists meet the audience, including last year's runner-up Iggy Arlo. As other teams begin to enter, Declan himself catches sight of Shay, and recalls that he accepted Shay's challenge to duel him in exchange for Shay's participation in the tournament. Declan told Shay that he's gathering the best duelists to fight against his father, Leo Akaba, who he perceives as an enemy. As a shot of the fallen Dipper, Kit and Julia pans behind Shay, Declan explains that there will be a true Fusion Summon specialist entering the tournament, as well as another duelist who patented a new Summoning method. Shay is told to look out for those duelists in particular, as they might be key weapons in the fight. At this point, the Abracadabra Academy has been led out by the school's ace, Trick Tagart. Yuya is still looking at Shay, and finally tells Zuzu that Shay was the one he saw attack Leo Institute students. Then, the Dueling Dynamos appear to the audience, including famous idol Micky Starlett. Finally, it's You Show Duel School's turn to appear to the audience. Yoko and Skip are seen in front of exit E15 at the stadium, cheering the team on. The female who has been announcing the teams as they walk out, notes that Yuya Sakaki has been grabbing the headlines for using his new Pendulum Summon. This catches Declan's attention. Eventually, all duelists have been led out, and the tournament's organiser delivers a speech. Then, Nico Smiley announces the duelists' pledge, and picks Yuya Sakaki to read it. This catches everyone at You Show Duel School by surprise, especially Yuya, who claims he hasn't been told anything about it. Yuya is escorted to the temporary stage. Nico tells him that addressing a crowd is an important part of show business. Thus, Yuya gets behind the mic, and forgets the words to the pledge, which causes the audience to mumble between themselves. Zuzu calls out to Yuya to get his act together, because everyone is watching. Remembering what his father said, Yuya grips his pendulum-shaped pendant. Skip is wondering if nerves got the better of Yuya, but Yoko says there's nothing to worry about. Yuya throws down his usual catchphrase, "Ladies and Gentlemen" in English (dub: "It's time to swing into action"), but apologizes. Instead of reciting the pledge, Yuya has everyone hear his story instead. His father, Yusho Sakaki, was once the world's greatest dueltainer. As everyone knows, he failed to turn up to a duel and was never seen since. Since then, Yuya has always been told he was the son of a coward. He worked his way up the dueltainer ladder, but deep down inside, he was trying to avoid duelling. But when he discovered the Pendulum Summon and showcased it in his duels, he began to enjoy duelling. Then, he confidently states his ambition: to become a pro duelist like his own father, and to entertain a crowd and make them love duelling, just like his father did. Declan applauds Yuya's speech slowly, and is then joined by the other duelists and eventually the entire stadium audience, although Shay is notably not clapping. Nico is impressed at the speech Yuya substituted for the pledge. As Yuya walks off the stage, Henrietta looks on. Skip is proud of Yuya's speech, saying to Yoko that her son is determined to catch up to Yusho. However, Yoko thinks that Yuya will surpass her husband. Nico Smiley soon announces the first round ties, ordering the registered duelists to place their registration cards into their Duel Disks. Nico explains that signals are generated from the tournament's computer to the registration cards, enabling duelists to be informed of their opponents. Eventually, Yuya and Zuzu learn their opponents, and are shocked to learn that they are Sylvio and Julia respectively, both having faced each other before. Zuzu's duel is in the afternoon later that day, while Yuya's duel is scheduled for tomorrow. Gong also has his duel tomorrow. He shows Yuya his opponent: Grizzlepike Jones, and claims that they were destined to face each other. Meanwhile, Frederick learns that he faces his opponent right after the opening ceremony finishes, and Allie is up after him. Thus, three of You Show Duel School will be duelling on the day. When Sora is asked about his opponent, he says his match is tomorrow, and shows the others. To their shock, Shay Obsidian stands between Sora and the next round. When Julia calls out to her opponent, Zuzu demands to know why Shay suddenly became a member of the Leo Institute. Julia merely says that Shay has been one of theirs since the very beginning. The first duel soon gets underway, between Youth division participants Frederick of the You Show Duel School, and Trevor of the Super Duelist School. At this point in the duel, Frederick is at lower Life Points than Trevor. A host notes that the Youth division's Action Fields are very bouncy. Eventually, Frederick manages to turn the duel around with his face-down Trap and the monster he plays in the next turn. Frederick wins, and afterwards is complimented by his team-mates at a public square just outside the stadium. Gong reminds him not to get carried away, and tells of an old saying, which Sora responds by saying it makes Gong sound like a geezer. Zuzu reminds Allie that she is next to duel. But Allie says her opponent is from the Leo Institute; just as she shows her team-mates the opponent's identity, said opponent appears before them from a distance: a kid wearing a hoodie. Featured Duel: Frederick vs. Trevor Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Frederick controls "Doodle Beast - Stego" (1200/???) in Attack Position, 1 Set card and has 900 Life Points, while Trevor controls "Red Mask" (1600/???) in Attack Position and has 2200 Life Points. Trevor's turn "Red Mask" attacks "Stego", but Frederick activates his face-down "Doodlebook - Uh uh uh!", letting him negate an attack against a "Doodle" monster he controls. Frederick's turn Frederick draws "Doodle Beast - Tyranno". He Tributes "Stego" to Tribute Summon "Tyranno" (2400/1200), whose effect allows it be Tribute Summoned by Tributing a "Doodle Beast" monster. As it was successfully Tribute Summoned, Frederick activates its effect, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls and increase the ATK of "Tyranno" by half the ATK of the destroyed monster until the End Phase. "Red Mask" is destroyed ("Tyranno" 2400 → 3200). "Tyranno" attacks directly (Trevor 2200 → 0). Mistakes *In the English dub, Trevor refers to Frederick's monster as "Doodle Beast - Stego", but Frederick later refers it to as a "Sketch Beast", which is another valid translation. *In one scene, while some participants are talking about Yuya, Zuzu's skirt was mistakenly colored black. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes